


What the Future Holds

by Anonymous, Books (The_Smell_of_Books)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bar owner Yang, Bodyguard Blake, F/F, Future Fic, Multi, No Incest, Past Rape/Non-con, Polyamory, Presumed Dead, Roleplay, Weiss runs SDC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/pseuds/Anonymous, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Smell_of_Books/pseuds/Books
Summary: It's about 8 years after Beacon fell.  The girls never got back together as huntresses, but they did reconvene as friends,  family,  coworkers and lovers...  Especially as lovers.  Ruby refuses to let the death of Pyrrha go unavenged, and in the process she drags her friends with her. This is a slightly edited RP of mine,  posted with my partners permission.  Chapters will come when possible.





	1. Chapter 1

Ruby sighed as she sat on the train, heading back home. She took her scroll out, wincing at the warning of "Low battery". She needed to get better about charging it. She opened the group message her team, her family, had kept going for a few years now, sending them a quick note.  
  
"Hey, I'm home. Phone's almost dead. Meet me at Fisticups?" She smiled. Of course her sister would name her bar a PUN. But it was alright. She clicked send and then quickly closed her scroll, preserving battery. It buzzed all of ten seconds later.  
  
"Weiss has an important meeting. And other things. We can't make it. Give Yang my regards." It was Blake. Ruby pouted. She wanted to see all of them, but she supposed just seeing Yang would be good. She wondered if Velvet worked for her sister still. The rabbit faunus was basically Coco's well-kept pet/girlfriend, but she'd decided to work for herself a while back, getting a job at Yangs bar as a waitress. Ruby wouldn't mind saying hello to her. She folded her scroll up again, staring out the window with her remaining eye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was from my partner.

Saturday night at Fisticups was everything one would expect it to be. For a corner bar with a maximum occupancy of about 70, they were pushing the limits. Since the doors had opened business had done nothing but improve. A haven for human and faunus alike, the bar had become a well known little hot-spot right in the center of Patch. Prime real estate, though it would be a hard-sell to attribute the success to just that. 

"Six up, V! You got this?!" A familiar voice hollered over the dull roar of the crowd. Brown eyes met violet as Velvet mouthed something unintelligible, only a stone's throw away. The words didn't matter at this point though, the two had developed a certain rapport, an easy, unspoken language of communication common to any and all who'd worked in this kind of environment. It wasn't unlike fighting with a team... having a partner at your side to read your every flinch. 

The acknowledgment in her eyes was enough, though even if it hadn't been, a buzzing in her pocket served enough of a distraction. A text from Ruby, stunted by her seeming inability to charge her damn scroll. A smirk, and slight shake of the head before she scrawled out a quick reply. 

'You know the spot. See ya here, sis.' 

It had been a while since Ruby had slowed down long enough to actually stop and visit home. Years since the two had taken separate paths. Fighting monsters and saving the world felt like a dream long deceased, but to Ruby it had never really gone away. She was still a child in so many ways... and aged in so many others. 

"You want me to take over for a bit?" Came a voice she'd come to find comfort in. 

"No, no, I'm fine--" Yang insisted, turning to fully face the rabbit-faunus, a forced, but cheeky grin manipulating away whatever emotion she'd been projecting. "Ruby's in town. On her way now actually." It was as much of a distraction as it was the truth. Pulling her own jaded memories aside in place of something more positive, more real. 

It worked well enough, as Velvet's disposition quickly brightened. The stiffness in her shoulders from a hard nights work lifting a bit, eyes brightening, even her ears twitched a bit, and Yang couldn't help a more genuine smile at that. 

"Oh! I wish I'd known, I would have baked her some of those--" 

"Seriously." Yang cut in, one hand up for dramatic effect. "She's probably eating like a total hobo as it is. A big plate of cookies is a nice gesture but..." 

Velvet looked remiss, though the subtle grin that played at the edges of her lips was just one more of those nonverbal signals. 

"I suppose..." it's best we don't end up directly responsible for the eventual sugar-coma.

The joke didn't need to be filled in to get a good laugh out of both of them, cut short by patrons demanding attention. It wouldn't last but another hour or two though. Yang was in no mindset to run a 24 hour dive joint. Last call would come, and some regulars would move on before that bell even chimed. For now though, the two gestured mildly in resignation, 'break time' clearly over for the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My partner got injured so I took a break. This post is mine.

Weiss finished her meeting and stepped into her office, groaning. "That dolt... I wish she could give us more warning..." She complained to Blake. "I mean, she's been gone for three months, I'm sure she knew she was on her way home before just today. And she's been up in the wilds of Atlas, her face is probably all chapped because you KNOW she's not going to remember to wear a scarf, or use lotion, or lip balm or anything else." The white haired woman complained on and on to Blake as she started going through a mountain of paperwork. This was usually what happened when Ruby came back. Their fearless leader would tell them all fairly last minute, Weiss would complain and fuss about her to Blake, but the second that Weiss had Ruby in her arms she was just as harsh and critical of her as ever. It was a sharpness reborn out of love for the younger woman.  
  
Ruby sighed as the airship landed. Nobody to greet her... Oh well. She readjusted her ruksak on her back and started to walk. She knew the way home so well that she could walk it blindfolded. She did wish someone could have been there to walk with her though. But then... Most of the people that were left who would do so were busy, so she couldn't blame them. Zwei had passed on of old age a couple years back... Uncle Qrow had died while she was finishing her training... Her father was busy teaching... Jaune had broken down after his hometown was attacked (even though his family was fine) and was now a less-than-functioning alcoholic... Ren and Nora were always busy... Ren chased after Nora, Nora chased after bandits. And of course, Weiss had the SDC, Blake had to watch out for Weiss... and Yang had her bar.


End file.
